


All Along, Love Was By My Side

by MarvelousMaryland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everybody else is LGBTQ+, F/F, Hetero Maria Hill, Hetero Rhodey, Hetero Steve, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Maria Hill, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, No Angst, No Smut, Nonbinary Bruce, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pietro, Texting, There Are Hets Here, all fluff, and randomness, chat fic, not really plot, probably OOC idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMaryland/pseuds/MarvelousMaryland
Summary: What will happen when Tony Stark adds 13 of his 'friends' to a group chat?





	1. Take Off

**December 2nd**

 

**Tony** added  **Steve, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Loki, James, James, Bruce, Carol, Maria,** and  **Wanda**  to the group.

 

**Tony:** since our other group died i added all my friends here

 

**Clint:** whyre there 2 jameses

 

**James:** Uh hey I'm James Rhodes

 

**Steve:** You have a lot of friends.

 

**James:** no way ur friends with this many people

 

**Tony:** yes i have more but i like the number 13

 

**Bruce:** but theres more than 13 people here?

 

**Tony:** i added 13 so whatever

**Tony:** do i even know you

 

**Thor:** you said you added your friends, tony

 

**Tony:** ah right yeah i totally added this person

 

**Steve:** Please tell me you didn’t add random people.

 

**Tony:** i didnt add random people!

 

**Clint:** sure jan

 

**Tony:** well they were in my contacts so? Oh maybe this person is one of my hookups… whoops

 

**Bruce:** uh uh, no not that

**Bruce:** we worked together in a project once im not surprised you dont remember

 

**Tony:** ahhh okay thank god

**Tony:** if i hooked up with any of you uhhhh, sorry but not happening again?

 

**Clint:** you dont save the numbers of your hookups, tony

 

**Tony:** oh yea

 

**Loki:** why am i here

 

**Tony:** idk because i dont know you either

**Tony:** maybe i shouldve only added a few peopl

 

**Steve:** Why’d you add them then?

 

**Tony:** i added my closest friends and then some random contacts, i wanted to add 13 people okay?

 

**Steve:** I better be part of that ‘closest friends’ thing.

 

**Tony:** yeah theres you, rhodey, bucky, clint, natasha, thor, and wanda

 

**Sam:** i see how it is

 

**Tony:** oh hi… sam?

 

**Steve:** Hey Sam

 

**Sam:** hey steve

 

**Tony:** you know what thats fine if you know these people then theres no problem!

 

**Clint:** am i the only one still wondering why there’s two jameses

 

**Tony** changed  **James’s** name to  **HoneyBear**

 

**Tony** changed  **James’s** name to  **dickface**

 

**dickface:** classy

 

**Tony:** ofc baby

 

**dickface:** i think i just barfed a little

 

**Tony:** ouch

 

**Steve:** Lol

 

**Loki:** ew lowly hetero

 

**Tony:** lmao idk you but i admire your hetero spotting skills

 

**Loki:** why thank you

 

**dickface:** steve is so hetero its like hes always screaming about how much he loves girls

 

**Tony:** well loving girls is no crime

 

**dickface:** of course not idiot god

 

**Loki:** love is a crime

 

**Tony:** edgy much

 

**Thor:** youre gonna have to excuse loki, hes an emo goth

 

**Loki:** im not an emo nor goth, you idiot

 

**Thor:** you dress like one

 

**Loki:** i absolutely do not 

 

**Thor:** you do

 

**Tony:** OMG THATS YOUR BROTHER LOKI I FORGOT HE EXISTED

 

**Loki:** thanks

 

**Thor:** yes thats my dear brother

 

**Loki:** adopted

 

**Thor:** shush 

 

**Tony:** is he still a skinny little skeleton

 

**Loki:** excuse me??

 

**Thor:** well he is taller now

 

**Tony:** damn

 

**Clint:** oh its loki 

 

**Loki:** clint

 

**Steve:** What’s happening here?

 

**Tony:** uh oh, be civil guys

 

**Clint:** so glad to have you here, buddy!

 

**Loki:** likewise

 

**Clint:** <3

 

**Tony:** is that sarcasm

 

**Thor:** no theyre like best friends

 

**Tony** changed  **Clint’s** name to  **Traitor**

 

**Traitor:** oh come on tony

 

**Tony:** you never told me you were best friends with thors brother, i cant believe my 1 of a few best friends would do this to me eye- it hurts, it really hurts, stabbed in the back i guess that’s why youre  aro huh? you shoot arrows through the hearts of your not only enemies, but friends as well. you wound me

 

**Traitor:** christ tony dramatic much

 

**Thor:** that was a strange tale

 

**Loki:** that was humiliating

 

**Sam:** that was hilarious

 

**Bruce:** oh right i see why pepper wanted to kick you out of our group

 

**Steve:** Tony what the?

 

**dickface:** that certainly was a scene?

 

**Tony:** thank you everybody, ill be here all day

 

**Traitor:** oh cmon tones loki and i just bond over being alone thats all

 

**Tony:** really? Is he aro/ace too?

 

**Loki:** no im none of your damn business

 

**Sam:** ohhhhhh

 

**Steve:** Maybe we should all introduce ourselves

**Steve:** For example: Hi I’m Steve, 22 y/o majoring in communications, I’m a junior, I’m straight and I have a wonderful girlfriend named Peggy Carter who is honestly the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and my pronouns are he/him. I like donuts and long walks on the beach. Nice to meet y’all.

 

**Loki:** he said yall

 

**Traitor:** wow that was pretty formal

 

**Tony:** i didnt like it

 

**Tony** changed  **Steve’s** name to  **American Ass**

 

**Tony:** or aa for short

 

**American Ass:** Okay Tony it’s your turn

 

**Tony:** tony stark, 20, he/him, bi, and a billionaire who can get any of you in bed with me ;) nice to meet you

 

**dickface:** ew tony was that necessary

 

**Tony:** yes there are many hot singles here

 

**Traitor:** lmao as if you didnt get all flustered when that cute barista smiled at you yesterday

 

**Tony:** she was very pretty okay?

 

**Traitor:** yeah why didnt you take her to bed huh?

 

**Tony:** shut up 

 

**Loki:** youre a bit full of yourself i see

 

**Tony:** whatever clint youre next

 

**Traitor:** hi im clint whats your fav dinner food

 

**Tony:** isufgusigfoaisdugf NICE

 

**American Ass:** Be serious.

 

**Traitor:** WHAT YOU DIDNT YELL AT TONY!

 

**Tony:** cause i can beat his ass

 

**American Ass:** I was busy

 

**Traitor:** whatever, im clint he/him, aroace so maybe we could just cuddle in that bed, and 22

 

**Tony:** nice

 

**Loki:** ew

 

**Tony:** well i like cuddling

 

**Loki:** ive never but im sure its awful

 

**Tony:** OMG YOUVE NEVER? CUDDLED? THIS IS A CRIME SOMEBODY CUDDLE THIS HUMAN STAT!

 

**Traitor:** ive tried, hes stubborn

 

**Loki:** i dont like being touched

 

**Traitor:** he almost broke my arm

 

**Loki:** yeah i did

 

**Tony:** you seem proud of that

 

**Loki:** take it as a warning to keep your distance

 

**Tony:** whatever loki, you next!

 

**Loki:** loki, 20, and none of your business

 

**Tony:** you seem set on being secretive

 

**Thor:** hes like that

 

**Tony:** ill find you out

 

**Thor:** can i go next?

  
**Tony:** sure thing bud


	2. Home

**Thor:** Thor Odinson, 24 im a police officer, he/him and im bisexual

 

**Clint:** yo i thought you were het!

 

**Thor:** oh why

 

**Clint:** idk just sum about you

 

**Thor:** alright

 

**Loki:** its cause hes an idiot

 

**American Ass:** Being straight doesn’t make you an idiot, Loki.

 

**Loki:** why of course not, steve rogers

 

**Tony:** isfhsaoidgfuids

 

**American Ass:** Uh okay

 

**Thor:** im definitely not hetero though

 

**Tony:** he seems het sometimes but not like steve so hes cool

 

**American Ass:** You don’t attack Rhodey like this

 

**Tony:** hes my platonic lover though

 

**American Ass:** Fair

 

**Loki:** whos this rhodey?

 

**HoneyBear:** thatd be me

 

**Loki:** ah a hetero, i see

 

**HoneyBear:** how-

 

**Tony:** loki i love you how do you do that?

 

**Loki:** intuition

 

**Thor:** hes a witch

 

**Loki:** i am not. a. Witch.

 

**Thor:** why do you dress like one then?

 

**Loki:** hey!

 

**Thor:** ha

 

**Tony:** wait let’s play a game next people to introduce themselves have loki guess your sexuality well see if hes a witch. rhodey you go then after you we’ll do the games.

 

**HoneyBear:** hi my name is james but you can call me rhodey, im het yes sorry, he/him, 26, im an accountant and no its not that awful, and im engaged

 

**Traitor:** not THAT awful udfhygiudfsp

 

**Natasha:** lmao thats so boring

 

**Tony:** o nat you next

 

**Natasha:** damn i was hoping you wouldnt notice me

 

**Traitor:** WHOO! Go

 

**Tony:** and play the game

 

**Natasha:** okay im natasha, im a 20 yo sophomore, she/her, oh and i can and will kill you if you try anything

 

**Loki:** lesbian

 

**Natasha:** yes im a lesbian

 

**Tony:** YOURE SO

**Tony:** youre cool i guess akjhfskjdf lMAO

 

**Traitor:** omg no

 

**Tony:** hm sam! sam! your turn

 

**Sam:** sam freshie 20 i like birds yeah and he/him

 

**Loki:** bi but prefers men

 

**Sam:** okay this guy is like a stalker or sum wtf

 

**Tony:** another one bites the dust

 

**Sam:** seriously is no one a lil freaked out

 

**dickface:** dude chill tony finds it hilarious so

 

**Sam:** sigh okay

 

**Tony:** who are we missing

 

**Natasha:** wanda, bruce, carol, maria

 

**Carol** left the group.

 

**Tony:** NOW its 13 people

 

**Loki:** i see that

 

**Maria:** Hi im Maria im 25, she/her, and Im also a cop

 

**Loki:** straighty straight and engaged to that rhodey guy

 

**Tony:** okay wtf

 

**Loki:** ill admit i kinda cheated for that one, i actually do know her

 

**Thor:** yeah since shes my coworker theyve met lol

 

**Tony:** okay i was gonna say-

 

**Wanda:** tony where did you hide your ice cream

 

**Tony:** behind the frozen peas, and hey! Intro!

 

**Wanda:** wanda, 19, she/her, now excuse me while i stuff my face

 

**Loki:** lesbian

 

**Tony:** youre a genius

 

**Thor:** lol

 

**Loki:** that doesn’t qualify somebody as a genius, i guess have a good intuiton like i said

 

**Traitor:** just take it

 

**Loki:** k

 

**American Ass:** Yeah that's high praise coming from Tony

 

**dickface:** i dont think hes ever used that word for anybody but himself?

 

**Sam:** awww

 

**HoneyBear:** he called me that once in elementary because i tricked some kid into giving us his lunch but never again after that

 

**Loki:** am i suppose to be flattered or something, i couldnt care less

 

**Thor:** hes lying hes blushing

 

**Loki:** oh look at that a knife lying on the counter

 

**Thor:** see you all in the afterlife!

 

**Bruce:** im bruce!

 

**Thor:** hi bruce

 

**Sam:** fish are friends, not food

 

**Bruce:** im your local aro/ace/agender buddy, the triple threat if you will

**Bruce:** ah sorry i forgot to let loki figure it out

 

**Tony:** weve established he knows his stuff, youre good

 

**Bruce:** ah okay, so im 22 and im a junior :D nice to meet you guys even though adding me was a mistake

 

**Tony:** you cant live life without making mistakes

 

**Loki:** yes you can

 

**Tony:** shut up wise guy

 

**Sam:** well its a good mistake then, new friend

 

**Bruce:** thanks

 

**Traitor:** AROACE’S UNITE

 

**Bruce:** AROACE’S UNITE!

 

**Sam:** oh god

 

**dickface:** no…

 

**Tony:** lmao i like this brue  kid

 

**Sam:** hes older than you?

 

**Tony:** shhhhh

 

**Natasha:** logic never stopped tony before

 

**Wanda:** yeah for a genius hes not that smart

 

**Tony** : excuse me??

 

**dickface:** theyre right, tony

 

**Wanda:** we always are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hope you enjoy this leave a comment <3 bye


	3. Paradise

**December 3rd**

 

**Wanda:**  tony we need more ice cream

 

**Sam:** wait, do you live together??

 

**Tony:** yeah wanda, her twin, natasha, and bucky live with me

 

**Sam:** why?

 

**Tony:** i take in strays

 

**Sam:** ohhhhkay?

 

**Tony:** its not like theyre mooching, we all go to college and are working on our degrees and we all pay a fair amount of the rent

 

**dickface:** meaning tony lies to us about the rent every month to make us pay less than our part and we pretend to believe him to make him happy

 

**Tony:** exactly! 

 

**Sam:** well okay then

 

**Steve:** It's a nice situation but I live with my wonderful girlfriend Peggy.

 

**Tony:** as if i want you here

 

**Steve:** You’ve asked me to move in

 

**Tony:** that was before you left me for a beautiful woman you bumbum

 

**Steve:** We see each other all the time anyway I don’t think I could live with you

 

**dickface:** im thinking about running away half the time

 

**Wanda:** he walks around in his pure silk robes while wearing furry slippers and drinking wine

 

**Natasha:** its truly horrifying

 

**Tony:** im a fancy bitch

**Tony:** i always wine and dine others but do others wine and dine tony? no because im the rich one, its exhausting

 

**Bruce:** yeah it must be so hard having billions of dollars at your fingertips

 

**Tony:** thanks for understanding

 

**Sam:** eye-

 

**dickface:** you get use to his headassery, dont worry

 

**Sam:** just… how?

 

**dickface:** i use to ask the same thing

**dickface:** but then i realized theres no point in questioning things relating to tony stark

 

**Sam:** siugfoas youre funny

 

**dickface:** thanks bro

 

**Sam:** AUSGFIAS no problemo m8o

 

**Tony:** what the fuck

 

**Sam:** nothing! 

 

**dickface:** okay then

 

**Natasha:** wait whos dickface?

 

**Tony:** bucky

 

**Natasha:** oh thats so valid

 

**Thor:** does he have a dick for a face?

 

**Tony:** what? no 

 

**Bruce:** omg 

 

**Sam:** that would be horrible!

 

**Steve:** Yeah I don’t think I’d be friends with somebody with a dick for a face.

 

**Tony:** omg steve dont say that hes sensitive

 

**Natasha:** yeah steve jesus dont you have any empathy

 

**Tony:** bucky were so sorry a dumb straight would say that 

 

**Natasha:** we think youre beautiful no matter what, sweaty

 

**dickface:** thanks

 

**Sam:** this is so funny lmao

 

**Tony:** whats so funny about my best friends face situation?

 

**Natasha:** dont be mean to him, sam

 

**Tony:** he just wants somebody to love

 

**Natasha:** and somebody to hold all night long~

 

**dickface:** yep

 

**Bruce:** i didnt sign up for all this-

 

**Tony:** theres no leaving

 

**Bruce:** that one person left?

 

**Tony:** she scares me

 

**Natasha:** carol could beat all our asses and barely break a sweat tbh

 

**Wanda:** thats hot

 

**Natasha:** she also has a badass girlfriend, sorry wanda

 

**Wanda:** cant i admire her hotness without wanting to bang or date her

 

**Natasha:** of course 

 

**Wanda:** tbh would bang

 

**Natasha:** thought so

 

**Wanda:** we should get breakfast tomorrow nat

 

**Natasha:** oh yeah sounds hella lit

 

**Wanda:** so dope

 

**Natasha:** fireeee

 

**Wanda:** totally

 

**Tony:** can i come

 

**Wanda:** NO dumbass

 

**Tony:** wow

 

**dickface:** that shit was painful

 

**Sam:** i thought it was cute

 

**dickface:** you would

 

**Bruce:** painfully cute

 

**Sam:** yeah!

 

**Bruce:** soooooooooooooooo

 

**Tony:** goodnight bitches


	4. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah btw chapter names have nothing to do with chapter content

**December 4th**

 

 **American Ass** changed his name to  **Steve**

 

 **Steve:** Good morning

 

 **Sam:** morning!!!

 

 **dickface:** mornin

 

 **Loki:** times an illusion

 

 **dickface:** do you ever wanna stop

 

 **Loki:** not really

 

 **Tony:** time is a fragile concept

 

 **Loki:** yeah true do you know how easy it would be to break it?

 

 **Tony:** and manipulate it? Ive always wanted to time travel

 

 **Loki:** oh me too, but it’d probably take a super powerful magical object

 

 **Tony:** or just pure genuine equations and logic

 

 **Loki:** if you think so, why havent you done it?

 

 **Tony:** im busy

 

 **Loki:** i always wonder if any of my friends are time travellers secretly

 

 **Tony:** what friends?

 

 **Loki:** hypothetically, if i had friends

 

 **Bruce:** LMAO

 

 **Sam:** that… it was getting good and you ruined it

 

 **Thor:** that was almost bonding

 

 **Tony:** it was getting too deep

 

 **dickface:** but you like it deep

 

 **Tony:** shut your dick face up

 

 **Sam:** OOOOOOOOOO CALLED OUT

 

 **Bruce:** amazing

 

 **Natasha:** im-

 

 **Tony:** hey nat how was your breakfast date?

 

 **Natasha:** it wasnt a date

 

 **Wanda:** we’re just friends

 

 **Tony:** of course of course

 

 **Sam:** lmao

 

 **Tony:** how was your breakfast friend-meet?

 

 **Natasha:** it was good

 

 **Wanda:** we had crepes AND waffles and i had chocolate milk but nat here got a cold smoothie IN WINTER

 

 **Tony:** yep thats nat, she gets iced smoothies in winter and hot chocolate in the summer

 

 **Natasha:** i get what im craving you shush

 

 **Tony:** SHUSH?

 

 **Steve:** You DO do that, Nat

 

 **Tony:** DODO

 

 **Natasha:** im friends with a child

 

 **Tony:** okay first of all: rude

 **Tony:** second of all: that hurted

 

 **Natasha:** poor baby aww do you need a nappy nap?

 

 **Wanda:** UYGFDOA WHAT

 

 **Tony:** perish

 

 **Sam:** owo

 

 **Natasha:** uh

 

 **Sam:** what

 

 **Loki:** wtf is that

 

 **Tony:** uwu

 

 **Loki** left the chat

 

 **Tony** added **Loki**

 

 **Tony:** no fucking way dude

 

 **Loki:** i could just hack your phone and remove me

 

 **Tony:** id like to see you try asshat

 

 **Loki:** watch

 

 **Sam:** so its been 5 minutes should i be worried?

 

 **Thor:** nah loki just gets like this

 

 **Traitor:** i arrived in time thank god

 

 **dickface:** 15 mins what do you think theyre doing

 

 **Traitor:** hacker fighting

 

 **dickface:** wholl win place your bets

 

 **Natasha:** tony $50

 

 **Steve:** Very confident.

 

 **Wanda:** tony $5

 

 **Natasha:** you know what i accidentally put a 0 but hey why not

 

 **Thor:** ill abstain

 

 **Sam:** hmmm tony $5

 

 **dickface:** loki $100

 

 **Natasha:** what the fuck

 

 **Bruce:** ill follow this guy, loki $5

 

 **Maria:** tony $5

 

 **HoneyBear:** tony $20

 

 **Tony** removed **Loki** from the chat

 

 **Sam:** WHAT

 

 **Natasha:** IAUSGDFIUAS OH MY GOD??

 

 **Steve:** What.

 

 **Thor:** ha.

 

 **Bruce:** whoo!

 

 **dickface:** in your ugly faces

 

 **Sam:** rude

 

 **Maria:** whelp

 

 **HoneyBear:** at least we had faith in tony?

 

 **Maria:** nah i just wanted to participate

 **Maria:** nat, wanda, you still coming over saturday?

 

 **Wanda:** yes!

 

 **Natasha:** yep but ill be broke

 

 **Wanda:** sammeeee

 

 **Traitor:** i wont be

 

 **Tony** added **Loki** to the chat

 

 **Tony:** excuse me while i die

 

 **Loki:** aw is somebody embarrassed?

 

 **Tony:** shut up i let you win

 

 **Loki:** oh no tony stark wouldnt. youre upset somebody beat you, arent you?

 

 **Tony:** whatever i havent secured the chat enough thanks for testing it

 

 **Loki:** mmmm whatever helps you sleep at night, stark

 

 **Tony:** maybe ill dream of you

 

 **Loki:** what

 

 **Tony:** your skills are admirable~ if you happen to appear in my dreams, well i couldnt help that, could i?

 

 **Loki:** w h a t?

 

 **Tony:** my dreams are very… _wild_

 

 **Sam:** oh my godasoifhiodsgfuids

 

 **Natasha:** tony stop flirting with the guy

 

 **Tony:** flirting? me? no way

 

 **Thor:** loki just threw his cactus against the dining room wall

 

 **Tony:** lmao what?

 

 **Sam:** inchresting

 

 **Thor:** i think he hates your guts

 

 **Tony:** thats too bad, hes really pretty

 

 **Thor:** haha

 

 **Natasha:** well tony does love it when people can beat him

 

 **Wanda:** one time natasha beat him at arm wrestling and he tried to kiss her

 

 **Natasha:** my life flashed before my eyes

 

 **Wanda:** she punched him in the face

 

 **Loki:** as anybody would

 

 **Wanda:** true

 

 **Sam:** wow eye- tony is wild

 

 **Bruce:** yeah this is the best entertainment ive ever had

 

 **Sam:** same

 

 **Traitor:** sorry had to clear all that outta my brain

 

 **Loki:** clint youre friend is a daft idiot

 

 **Traitor:** really?

 **Traitor:** because i remember you saying differently

 

 **Traitor** left the chat

 

 **Loki:** aw thats too bad well never hear what he has to say

 

 **Tony** added **Clint** to the chat

 

 **Tony** changed **Clint’s** name to **Arrow**

 

 **Arrow:** as i was saying

 **Arrow:** i remember you sayingujhdfosuifvg rehouifqp iwue

 

 **Thor:** i think he killed him

 

 **Wanda:** one less mouth to feed

 

 **Tony:** damn

 **Tony:** are there any other aroace deaf guys that are good with a bow?

 

 **Natasha:** nope my file came up empty

 

 **Tony:** damn

 

 **Steve:** Wait Clint are you okay?

 

 **Arrow:** im fine lmao just stubbed my toe!

 

 **Steve:** Oh okay

 

 **Tony:** naive

 

 **Natasha:** oh i remember that conversation

 

 **Loki:** yes because you love spying on private conversations

 

 **Natasha:** hey i was just tryna get some pizza not my fault you were talking about that shit

 

 **Loki:** shut up

 

 **Thor:** hes such a tsundere

 

 **Tony:** how do you know that word

 

 **Thor:** im not dumb i know chinese

 

 **Tony:** thats not

 **Tony:** okay whatever you think whatever you want precious thor

 

 **Sam:** lmao

  
**dickface:** so when am i getting my money?


	5. Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I hope you like it!

**December 5th**

 

 **Tony:** i miss thanksgiving

 

 **Dickface:** it doesnt miss you

 

 **Tony:** did i ask

 

 **Loki:** you did text this group, youre bound to get a response

 

 **Tony:** fuck off

 

 **Nat:** sonebodys grouchy

 

 **Tony:** it snowed!

 

 **Bruce:** sometimes thats good, 

 

 **Thor:** i prefer storms

 

 **Loki:** not me

 

 **Tony:** yeah, me neither

 

 **Loki:** good

 

 **Nat:** wow you fellas sure are gettin along

 

 **Tony:** weve exhanged 5 words but go off?

 

 **Sam:** no clue what THAT means but anyway,,,

 **Sam:** i made 3 dozen cupcakes last night!!! Who wants some?

 

 **Tony:** okay thats a mood, ill take 5

 

 **Thor:** yeah! Ill have a few!

 

 **Dickface:** lmao why not?

 

 **Nat:** did you sleep at all

 

 **Sam:** nah thats not the point just accept the cookies :)

 

 **Tony:** you just said they were cupcakes?

 

 **Sam:** ahh… i made cookies too

 **Sam:** im just bringing them to campus maybe ill see you

 

 **Dickface:** do your cookies have chocolate chips

 

 **Sam:** noooo sorry

 

 **Tony** changed **Dickface’s** name to **Barnes**

 

 **Barnes:** wow thanks

 **Barnes:** anyway no i asked cause i dont like chocolate 

 

 **Sam:** in that case!!! yay! I was afraid nobody’d want them, theyre just oatmeal raisin so please like them?

 

 **Barnes:** ooh delicious

 

 **Loki:** if youre extending the offer to me ill take a few?

 

 **Sam:** yeah ofc why wouldnt i :D

 

 **Loki:** cool

 

 **Tony:** because hes not your friend

 

 **Sam:** im literally giving these to strangers at campus? Dunno what youre on but anybody can have one?

 

 **Tony:** jeffery dahmer?

 

 **Sam:** no maybe not him but

 **Sam:** loki can have one, any of you can, unless i find out youre a murderer or summ

 

 **Tony:** okay then

 

 **Thor:** thats kind of you, samuel

 

 **Sam:** hah please, just call me sam! 

 

 **Rhodey:** ooh ill take a cupcake or two!

 

 **Sam:** woohoo! My sleepless efforts wont go to waste

 

 **Bruce:** do you consider yourself a good baker?

 

 **Sam:** yeah theyre p good

 

 **Bruce:** maybe you should have a bake sale then?

 

 **Sam:** oh? For what?

 

 **Bruce:** for a charity

 

 **Loki:** or yourself, everybody needs some pocket change

 

 **Tony:** why would he do that when he is friends with THE tony stark?

 

 **Loki:** i hate you

 

 **Tony:** ;))

 

 **Sam:** thats not a bad idea! Ill do that, thanks

 

 **Bruce:** np! Ill help if you need it?

 

 **Sam:** yes please

 

 **Barnes:** i dont have any classes today, i could help too

 

 **Sam:** yes! The more the merrier

 

 **Nat:** guess ill help too

 

 **Steve:**  Wouldnt you scare everybody away?

 

 **Nat:** wow

 

 **Steve:**  Kidding!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
